


Sweet Torture

by Skylark42



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark42/pseuds/Skylark42
Summary: The mouth on his cock is wet and greedy, sucking around him and licking. Jaskier bobs his head, drool leaking from his mouth. It's so good Geralt can feel his orgasm building up, but he can't come, not past that hand holding him back. It's torture, is what it is. Sweet, sweet torture.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Sweet Torture

**Author's Note:**

> I am drunk writing and posting tonight. If this is shit, I'll delete it tomorrow.

Every nerve in Geralt is on fire. He's been teased to the point of begging, and still Jaskier will not relent. The mouth on his cock moves hot and wet and languid, a slow, dirty pressure that won't let him finish.

Or maybe that's the hand around his shaft, gripping tight. He cock is red and weeping and he needs to come so badly he can taste it.

“Jaskier,” he moans out, pulling fruitlessly on the ropes binding him to the headboard. If he really wanted out, he could break free, though he's pretty sure it would damage the bed frame and they can't afford to pay for a bed.

Jaskier pulls of him with a wet pop, his mouth gleaming. “Yes, Geralt?”

“Finish this,” Geralt growls, but Jaskier only laughs.

“No, I think I'll keep you waiting a bit longer.”

He goes back to work, and Geralt waits.

The mouth on his cock is wet and greedy, sucking around him and licking. Jaskier bobs his head, drool leaking from his mouth. It's so good Geralt can feel his orgasm building up, but he can't come, not past that hand holding him back. It's torture, is what it is. Sweet, sweet torture.

His wrist rub against the rope. There are red brands on his wrists now where he has struggled, but Jaskier still will not relent. Geralt isn't above begging at this point. “Jaskier, please.”

Lust filled eyes meet his and Jaskier swallows around him, letting his cock free from his grasp at last. Geralt comes down his throat with a cry and his body sinks into the mattress, strung out.

Jaskier grins and looks up at him with a predatory gleam in his eye. “Oh Geralt, we're just getting started.”


End file.
